


Operation: Get Lloyd Over his Heartbreak

by Spirit_Lady



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bonding, Breakups, Coled Lizard, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Oni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Lady/pseuds/Spirit_Lady
Summary: The team attempted to help Lloyd recover from Harumis' heartbreak with various results--"Well maybe we should help him ?" Nya had suggested. Looking at the confused faces of her peers had promoted her to continue "Like y'know,give him that recovery scheme. We've all been there!" She looked at Zane who looked frightfully lost in the whole ordeal. "Ok well most of us have. We'll just help him heal! Whether it means having him cry it out-""Or punch it out!" - Kai,who was suddenly onboard with the whole idea."Or Jam it out!" - Cole,who also seemed to get Nyas idea."Please never say that again Cole" Jay whined. Then,when all eyes were on him he sighed. "Ok,ok. I have some old movies we could watch."Nya grinned. "Alright then! Operation: Get Lloyd over his heartbreak is ago!"





	Operation: Get Lloyd Over his Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! It's rlly late here but I wanted to get this fic posted soon. I will update it as soon as I can!

No one was really sure how to breach the topic of Harumi,obviously it was a sore spot and surely no one would be stupid enough to bring it up,right?

That someone was Jay who,with the grace and humility of an actual blind donkey,brought up the minefield that was Harumi with an offhanded comment one Monday morning.

To paint the scene- the team had sat around the kitchen,with Jay and Nya on the couch,Kai and Cole at the table,Zane (with his lovely pink apron) at the stove cooking breakfast and Lloyd near the coffee machine drinking tea in a mocking twist of irony. Lloyd didn't need coffee and refused to drink it unlike Jay who also definitely did not need to drink coffee yet somehow chose to anyways because that's just how adults are.

No one was really sure what the conversation was about beforehand,all that was remembered was that Jay had snorted and had retorted back at something Cole had said with 

"Well excuse me princess!" 

The lighthearted mood had shifted instantly as Lloyd stiffened up and left the room. 

"Dude!" Kai hissed. "Don't use the 'P' word around Lloyd!" 

"H-Hey I didn't mean it! Plus,it's been quite a while! Shouldn't he have gotten over it by now?" 

"It was his first love man,kinda hard to get over that kinda heartbreak." Cole had said with the wisdom of an 100 year old surfer while sipping his own coffee.

"Well maybe we should help him ?" Nya had suggested. Looking at the confused faces of her peers had promoted her to continue "Like y'know,give him that recovery scheme. We've all been there!" She looked at Zane who looked frightfully lost in the whole ordeal. "Ok well most of us have. We'll just help him heal! Whether it means having him cry it out-"

"Or punch it out!" - Kai,who was suddenly onboard with the whole idea.

"Or Jam it out!" - Cole,who also seemed to get Nyas' idea.

"Please never say that again Cole" Jay whined. Then,when all eyes were on him he sighed. "Ok,ok. I have some old movies we could watch."

Nya grinned. "Alright then! Operation: Get Lloyd over his heartbreak is ago!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think of this!


End file.
